


Klaine Advent Day 4: Dare

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Truth or dare was a staple for Sunday nights in the Anderson-Hummel house. Occasionally friends would visit, but most would deny the opportunity to play, due to the very severe dares that they liked to propose. Tonight was just the two of them sitting crosslegged on the floor of the living room, the tv showing a rerun of some eighties show in the background.

"Truth or dare?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

"That depends. How severe the dare?" 

"Very severe, my dear husband."

"Truth then."

"What was the worst moment of your life so far?"

"Marrying you." Blaine deadpanned. "I'm joking! Uh, when we broke up- either time. Or when I walked in on Sam and Tina making out that one time."

"Ew. Sam and Mercedes forever."

"Obviously. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever kiss a girl? I mean, you know I did with Rachel- God, I can barely make it through that sentence without throwing up- but you never told me if you did."

"Yeah."

"Someone I know?"

"The one and only Brittany Lopez-Pierce!"

"Brittany- are you kidding me?"

"Unfortunately no. I thought that I would connect better with my dad if I was straight. That lasted about a week."

"Really?"

"Blaine, I wore a flannel and a trucker hat and sang a song by John Mellencamp. I'm being very serious here. There is photographic evidence that my dad uses as blackmail against me."

"I'd like to see these photos, honestly. You once told me flannel was the spawn of the devil."

"It is." Kurt said sharply, as he was mildly annoyed. "Truth or dare."

"I guess… dare." 

"Call Tina and say you're in love with her."

"Kurt…"

"No take backs!" Blaine groaned at his childish husband. 

"Do I at least get to tell her it's a dare at the end of the phone call?"

"I suppose. Now get to it!" Blaine sighed and pulled up Tina's contact.

"Tina, I'm in love with you. Kurt dared me to say that." He quickly hung up the phone, and Kurt frowned.

"That wasn't nearly satisfying enough. You were supposed to launch into a long, drawn out speech about your undying love, and how you wish she would become Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang-Anderson."

"You didn't specify that, and those speeches are only for you, Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"Okay, okay, don't get all sappy on me."

"Truth or dare?" 

"Dare." Kurt said confidently.

"You have a choice for this one- go run down the street naked or we can get naked together."

"You know which one I'm going to pick, Blaine."

"I know, but I'm just so painfully desperate for you that I'm forcing you via dare."

"Let's hurry up then. We have to get up early tomorrow." Blaine smiled and pulled his husband up off the ground, pulling him towards their bedroom.


End file.
